We Used To Be Friends
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: When there is a suspicious death on board the seaQuest, NCIS is called in to investigate.
1. Preface

**We Used To Be Friends**

seaQuest DSV/NCIS crossover  
by Ahn-Li Steffraini

* * *

**Summary**: When crewmember on board the UEO flagship is found trapped inside the spherical dock of the seaQuest DSV, the MCRT team of NCIS is called in to investigate. Two of the Navy's most obstinate people have to work together to solve it... but when evidence leads to Bridger as the main suspect, even Gibbs' instincts scream that something isn't right.

**Mother of all A/N's**: There is some serious reconciling to do here, let me tell you...

1) seaQuest DSV took place, in its first season, in the year 2018. NCIS, at present moment takes place in present time. There's a nine year gap! So, presume that NCIS has progressed at least 9-10 years past the present season so all episodes that have happened are canon and part of distant history. For seaQuest, this means to not push that timeline any further, that it takes place in very early first season right about the time Captain Bridger took command.

2) While, obviously, in ten years many things can change for our NCIS people, I am finding a way to include them all. It wouldn't be a true crossover if I didn't.  
a) Gibbs is still leading the MCRT team, however, he is due to retire.  
b) DiNozzo is still there, as usual.  
c) McGee isn't on the MCRT team, but is an Agent Afloat. Coincidence would have him as the Agent Afloat on the seaQuest DSV.  
d) Ziva is still there, now a full citizen & Agent.  
e) Ducky is retired, but still consults and therefore, due to the high-profile case will be called on through "vid-phone" should the team require his aid from where he now teaches back in England.  
f) Abby is still our Forensics expert, so no changes there. Her paygrade has increased, and in her downtime she now teaches at a local university, but that's about it for changes with her.  
g) The MCRT team has a new member. He'll be introduced later (time marches on) but will not upstage our favourite NCIS and seaQuest crew... just there to fill out the numbers.  
e) Jimmy Palmer is now the NCIS ME.

_Now, for those familiar with seaQuest but not NCIS_:

NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service (explains why'd they be on seaQuest in the first place, eh?). Before the UEO and the confederations, it was a federal agency in the US. Now with NorPac, it still is a "federal" agency and serves much the same function as it did before the formation of the NorPac Confederation. Considering that, while on loan to the UEO, the seaQuest is still NorPac registered any crimes committed on board would automatically be under NCIS jurisdiction. In the TV show NCIS, the MCRT (Major Case Response Team) is led by Special Agent Gibbs and a team of investigators. It's an awesome show and if you haven't already seen it, watch an episode, I promise you won't regret it.

_For those familiar with NCIS not not seaQuest DSV_:

You missed out. I'm sorry! seaQuest DSV was a show that took place in the not too distant and (at least in the first season) a very realistic future on a peacekeeping/research sub with teeth. Her captain was Nathan Bridger... and in many ways the character of Bridger and Gibbs were almost (but not quite) identical and with very similar backgrounds, although each character's approach to life was a bit different. While the ensemble cast of seaQuest was a bit bigger than NCIS, each character had their own distinct personality like that of NCIS. Most of the episodes centered on the peacekeeping and research aspect, but if someone got on them, Captain Bridger never did hesitate to blow an enemy sub out of the water. While there was a slight touch of the "paranormal" in the first season, it was subtle and gracefully done... and usually well explained. The sub, like the show, was futuristic with a self-healing "skin" that also served to help it disappear a bit to the naked eye, used roving periscopes and sophiscated technology, and was approximately 100ft long with well over 200 crewmembers and the ability to carry more if needed.

If you're here because you know both shows... I hope I manage to catch the character of both shows without it turning into a crackfic.

_So ends the Mother of all Author's Notes_...


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**_**  
Two Different Men With So Much In Common**_...

* * *

Nathan Bridger was a quiet man. He was given to long silences that, to him at least, were neither uncomfortable or intimidating. He prefered it that way. Being a captain of a ship with eighty-eight military crew and one hundred twenty four civilian scientists was a balancing act of military hardness and scientific contemplation. It also just happened to be an art he was good at.

He was an old hand at both. The military half of his multi-national crew (although still mostly North Pacific Confederation) knew him as a commanding legend. Those not of NorPac (how the name of his home confederation was often shortened) but still military often spoke his name in fear. That was unfortunate. While he had done much to deserve that reputation in years past while there was near war all the time, he wished sometimes that it would fade away under the weight of years.

The civilian half, the scientists, knew him as well. He was also a scientist himself and a few degrees.

Perhaps that was half of his reputation right there. Most military commanders, while very intelligent, stopped with one specialty and even then it was usually something to do with their commands. Nathan had never believed in that and so, in addition to his degree from Annapolis as a Naval officer, he also had his Masters in Naval Mechanical Engineering as well as a Doctorate from MIT in Marine Geology and Geophysics.

It was also how he had ungracefully "retired" from the Navy six years ago that also had something to do with his reputation and infamy, although he continued to work as a scientist on a remote island just off Carribbean side of the Yucatan. His return had been probably payback on the part of his best friend, Admiral William Noyce, when he'd been all but dragged back kicking and screaming.

Not that he was complaining now. He had been the lead supervisor of the design team for the _seaQuest DSV_. She was his brainchild. After he had gotten over the "kidnapping" from his island, it had been more of a homecoming than even he would care to admit.

It was now about a month after he had officially taken command of the _seaQuest DSV_. Things had settled down finally and the two halves of his crew were finally starting to gel, although, he grinned inwardly, there were still some interesting moments between his very military executive officer, Lieutenent Commander Jonathan Ford, and his very civilian Chief Science Officer, Doctor Kristin Westphalen. Usually it took Nathan to diffuse those situations.

He turned around to regard his approaching X-O with a smile, but his smile faded when he saw Ford's dark look. "Dr. Westphalen?" asked Nathan.

"No sir, we have a different situation," answered Ford, pulling him aside to a quiet corner. "Sir... we found a dead marine in the launch side of the docking sphere... Gator doesn't think it was accidental."

Captain Bridger rocked back on his heels slightly, shock plainly on his face, although it did not take him long to recover. "Well shit. Did the Master Chief close off the area?"

"Yes sir, he also called in our Agent Afloat. Special Agent Timothy McGee, this is Captain Nathan Bridger," Ford introduced the agent and Bridger shook his hand, no sign of the civilian "Nathan" mode about him anymore.

"Sir, I wish the circumstances were better for this meeting," said McGee. "Perhaps we should take this to where the body was found so I can start documenting it?"

Bridger motioned him to follow him to the maglev. "Commander Hitchcock, you have the bridge."

"Aye, sir, I have the bridge," came her acknowledgment.

"Sir, as courtesy, I have to tell you I have already notified NCIS and they are sending their MCRT," said McGee, trying to gauge the older man's feelings, but he couldn't get a read on him. The silver haired man had simply gone into a thinking mode that was almost eerily familiar.

"I expected no different, Special Agent McGee," Bridger turned to Ford. "Did you notify Gator?"

"Yes sir, he knows to expect the MCRT NCIS team," answered Ford as they entered the maglev.

"What can you tell me?" although it was termed as a question, both Ford and McGee knew it was a veiled order to fill him in.

*** * ***

The rain was hitting the massive windows of the NCIS office building. It didn't bother Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs as he didn't seem to hear it. He was, figuratively speaking, hip deep in paperwork and already on his third coffee of the morning. His other agents were also working, whether in the office or not. Anthony DiNozzo was typing on his computer, but Gibbs suspected that his colleague was more than likely chatting on MSN or some similar foolish program. "DiNozzo."

"Yeah boss?"

"If you typed any harder those damn keys would be on the first floor or in the basement."

The clattering of keys stopped almost immediately as Tony took note of what he was doing and shot the other Special Agent, Ziva David, a puzzled look. The grumpiness of Gibbs was rather notorious. "Gibbs," Ziva started. "Tony and I are wondering if you have noticed how unusually quiet it has been of late."

She was interrupted by Gibbs cell ringing. "Gibbs," he all but barked into it.

Again, Ziva and Tony were left hanging by how long Gibbs was on his phone. "Where, McGee?" from Gibbs to the other person was enough for both of them to reflexively reach for their packs. "Tell me you aren't serious... you're serious. Okay, we'll be there." Gibbs hung up his phone. "Grab your gear, call Mr. Palmer and Abby and tell them to do the same. We have a dead marine on NorPac and UEO's pride and joy."

"Come again?" asked Tony and he earned himself a headslap.

The new "probie", so new to the team said, "The _seaQuest_... he means the _seaQuest_. Special Agent McGee was assigned there and now we have to investigate a possible suspicious death on it barely a month after she left dry dock. Exciting."

Ziva and Tony exchanged looks behind the back of their very young and fresh out of college "probie". She'd barely been on the team a week, and while she had promise, her youthfulness often got her into trouble with Gibbs. Both of them had laid bets on how long it would take her to make Gibbs snap.

Gibbs came back from the head and looked at the three of them, "You're still standing here?"

* * *

**A/N**: To those who are reading this because of my _seaQuest_ fan fiction... _I'm back_...


	3. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

There was a two stage transport to the _seaQuest_ from DC as, thankfully, the _seaQuest_ was actually in the Atlantic. For this Gibbs was thankful. If she had been anywhere else... but she was not far from DC, comparatively speaking. At first it was a bumpy chopper ride to a carrier where he smiled at a distant memory. This time his entire team would be there and the transfer from aircraft carrier to this sub was significantly gentler than when he and Agent Todd had gone on board a nuclear sub.

They were given time to adjust and check to make sure they had their gear and then a petite woman came up to them, "Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes?" asked Gibbs.

"I have been ordered to escort you and your team to the sub dock deck for your transport to the _seaQuest DSV_," she said as she led them inside. "Have you ever been to the _seaQuest_?"

"No," he answered. "Why, what should we know?"

"This won't be like any other transfer like the typical sub. In fact, everything about the _seaQuest_ has pretty much pushed conventional technology into obsoletion," she answered. "The unclassified bits that I can tell you is that she never has to surface, not even to take people on or off... or for supply runs. So, you will be transferred via a smaller transport sub. Captain Bridger left a message for the Senior Agent saying he would likely be there to greet you personally."

"Anything else?" asked DiNozzo.

"Not that I can explain in so many words. The only thing is that to understand you'll have to go there and see for yourself," she smirked and then saluted. "Be safe, Agent Gibbs and team."

The four Special Agents, forensics expert and ME entered the docking platform, which in itself to the older ex-Marine seemed out of place on a ship and they stopped dead. "Pinch me, but is this a dock... in a ship?" asked DiNozzo.

Gibbs was in wordless shock. Never in his life did he dream something like this was possible. At the moment there was only one transport, and it was emblazoned with the _seaQuest DSV_ logo on it. "Well, I'm guessing that's where we need to be. Let's stop gawking and get to it."

They followed Gibbs to the entrance where a uniformed dock officer and jumpsuited sub pilot stood waiting. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, this is my team. We're here to investigate that death on the _seaQuest DSV_."

"About time," grumbled the dock officer as he checked all of their IDs. The pilot did the same before smiling warmly.

"Follow me," she said turning and walking through a hatch in the sub's side.

The followed and were surprised by the transport's size. By Gibbs' guess it could easily fit 20 to 30 armed personnel on board. "This a landing craft?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she answered. "Standard."

"Huh."

"Please stow your gear aft and belt yourselves in. Until we're below turbulence level, this is going to be a bumpy ride," she said.

"Where is the _seaQuest_ currently?" asked Ziva David.

A muffled answer, "Keeping pace just to the rear starboard side of the carrier, and approximately at a depth of 300ft."

The six looked at each other, and Abby asked, "How often does the seaQuest surface?"

"She doesn't need to. She's a DSV, Deep Submergence Vessel. But that doesn't answer your question, does it? She was designed for long term deep sea missions, but has since been refit for long term deep sea research. Everything has been designed for comfort below the sea for protracted periods."

Abby whistled in appreciation, "No offense, Gibbs, but beginning to wish I'd accepted that offer for a tour on the _seaQuest_. Sounds awesome. McGee must be in heaven, except for this whole possible murder thing."

The rest of the way was a slow descent as the light from above began to darken until Gibbs caught sight of something shining in lights below. That was his first sight of the ultra-high tech wonder of the seas. She was impressive, he had to admit. Clearly she dwarfed any other subs under the water, and some ships on it. There were similar comments from his team as they caught sight of it and over the intercom, "That's the _seaQuest DSV_... and that's why there is no explaining her... the only way is to see her."

* * * *

When they docked and came out into the docking bay entrance area Gibbs stopped to look around the large room from his vantage point at the top of the stairs. It was abuzz with people and motion. Except for one man that could only be the reason for the activity.

Gibbs knew this man from Desert Storm. His way home had been by ship instead of flight in order to not aggravate his injuries. He had met Captain Bridger, then only a Commander and the executive officer, on board the ship. He had been an intense individual then as well. Full of ambition and drive to have his own ship. Gibbs had no doubt in his mind that eventually he would have his own ship.

And, here they were, nearly twenty-five years later. Nathan had gotten alot older, but he supposed so had he. He walked down the steps. "I heard you retired," said Gibbs.

"You heard right," answered Captain Bridger, with a shrug. "I didn't expect it to be you, but I'm glad it is."

Gibbs and Bridger shook hands warmly. "So, what have I missed?" asked Bridger.

"Not much..." he said then turned to his team. "Nathan, this is my team. Special Agents Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Daniel Duncan. Our forensics expert Abby Sciuto, and Medical Examiner Jimmy Palmer."

"I wish the circumstances were better, but a pleasure to meet you all," said Bridger. "My name is Nathan Bridger, I'm in command of the _seaQuest_. Whatever you need, you have it... well... what I can promise anyway. If you need something on the science side, I can see if Dr. Westphalen is agreeable to it."

With that Bridger turned and they followed him, "The seaQuest is 998 feet long, give or take a few inches. At most we can accommodate 300 comfortably, but if needed we can support twice that for a short period."

"And that being?" asked Ziva.

"Three, maybe four months depending on how well we can reserve our resources down here," answered Bridger. "Of course, it's not exactly comfortable. It's more along the lines of a traditional sub at that point."

"Sir, on a conventional sub that's not exactly short term," pointed out Abby. "Although I realize you re-wrote the book on this one."

"More like threw it out the window and started over," came a voice from someone behind them all.

Turning, they saw Agent Tim McGee. "I was wondering when you would make your presence known," said Bridger, and then he turned to Gibbs. "I am sure we can arrange a tour..." this was said with a slight grin, "... at a later time. It has been a gruelling trip for all of you. When we were notified," this was said with a glance towards McGee, who cooly returned the gaze, "I made sure you would have a place to gather your thoughts, gears... and rest. I am sure Agent McGee can both show you to your quarters as well as bring you up to date. The wardroom is just down the hall from your quarters. I will be on the bridge."

With that Captain Bridger quietly left them by going back the way they had come. For a moment Gibbs watched him go. There was something familiar in the way Bridger was, something deeper that mere discomfort from a murder on board his boat. Gibbs turned to McGee. "Not here," he held up his hand. "Captain Bridger had a point. Meet in the wardroom in fifteen. Same to all of you."

* * * *

Nathan ran a hand over his face as he walked. Seeing yet another reminder from his past brought painful memories. The Gulf hadn't been easy on anyone, and Nathan didn't like reminders. It was not as if he hid from them -- quite the opposite -- but ever since taking command of the seaQuest it was as if there was always something there waiting to emotionally blindside him.

And damn it to hell if that insufferable "Agent" Gibbs didn't know exactly what it was. Nathan had almost sensed the other man's knowing gaze on his back.

Even back then Nathan had always known that Jethro would eventually wind up in something like NCIS. The investigative part of his very nature, Nathan supposed. Then again, the same had always been said of him. Nathan had no interest in NCIS but would rather stick his science and only deal with the Navy so far as he had to.

Strange... when Nathan had known Gunnery Sargeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs both had been so invested in the US military that neither would have ever thought of leaving.

Then again neither had expected circumstances to force changes on them... nor those circumstances to almost be identical.

Nathan had gone to Shannon and Kelly Gibbs' funeral in 1992. Twenty years later Gibbs had gone to the funeral of Nathan's son... Robert Bridger... who had been killed in action during a skirmish in the North Atlantic. Unlike Gibbs, Nathan never had the satisfaction of knowing with his own eyes that his son's killers saw justice.

Oh yes, Nathan knew that Shannon and Kelly Gibbs' killer had since personal justice.

Nathan had been Gibbs' spotter.

* * * *

Sometime in 1992  
Washington, DC  
USA

_"Jethro, damn it..." Nathan bodily stopped the enraged and grieving Gibbs from driving his truck out of the driveway in Washington DC by parking himself behind the truck._

_Not his car -- himself._

_It had the effect that he wanted, "Nathan, get the hell out of the way!"_

_"No, not until you see reason!" shouted Nathan back._

_"You can't command me anymore," raged Jethro as he got out of the truck and stomped up to Nathan. "Don't stop me... don't even try to stop me..."_

_"I'm not."_

_For a moment, Jethro stood there in confusion, but his best friend put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me Jethro, I may not be able to stop you, but it doesn't mean I'm not going with you to watch your six because, God knows, you're not going to..."_

* * * *

2018 (Present Day)  
seaQuest DSV  
somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico

Nathan wasn't the only taking an unwelcome trip down memory lane. Gibbs was also lost in thought. Unlike the crew, who in large part didn't know their captain really well as Bridger had only taken command not two weeks before, Gibb's team well knew the signs of what Abby called, "A serious brood fest coming..."

He looked up at her and into the faces of his team, "What?"

"You had this look on your face that you only get when you think of your family... and not of when they were alive," said Abby quietly. "Like when you think of..."

"Desert Storm," finished Gibbs. "I know."

They were silent awhile longer and McGee said, "I'd hate to say this, Boss, but if you have a personal stake in this."

"It won't interfere," stated Gibbs flatly.

"But you do have a personal stake," voiced Ziva as they all came to the conclusion. "Gibbs, it is obvious you know this Captain Bridger."

Gibbs snorted, "You could say that. We served together in '91."

"Oh Jesus," breathed DiNozzo.

Gibbs had gone silent again, checking his gear unnecessarily. He looked up at McGee, "Well, you called us here. Fill us in."

McGee nodded and brought up his notes on the screen in the wardroom. "So far this is what we know; Petty Officer was found in the docking moon pool of the main docking sphere. We would have never known if not for a supply mini sub coming in and one of the passengers hadn't started freaking when she saw the body in the water." McGee took a breath. "Okay, I'll explain better. The docking sphere is one of the few areas of the seaQuest that changes both pressure and whether it is completely full of water or not. It's like an airlock, only for subs not divers or dolphin."

"McGee."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Dolphin?"

"Um, yeah, perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned it but you would have noticed eventually. You see those tubes of water running throughout the boat?" asked McGee.

"I had noticed them," said Ziva. "What are they?"

"They have two critical purposes," said McGee. "The first is what makes this a DSV. I'm not 100% sure how it works... I just know it does. The second is that it allows a trained dolphin crew to access the ship, although I think that was an afterthought that they realized after they actually had a dolphin."

"There is a dolphin on board?" asked Abby. "Cool."

"Yeah, I don't have much to do with the scientists, although I have seen the dolphin in the moon pool on the bridge," McGee then continued. "In essence, the central docking sphere serves a similar purpose. All of these add up to making the ship rather pressure neutral as she dives deeper, and, in a pinch can likely serve as emergency ballast."

Gibbs made a motion as if to say, "And?" and glared at McGee, encouraging him in his own way to get to the point. McGee nodded, "I know, I know, but you have to understand a bit of the ship to get how it relates to the case."

"Point made," admitted Gibbs. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it about the ship, moving on," McGee changed the screen from the ship's layout to one specific to the docking sphere. "This is what we know, as the mini was coming in the sphere was full of water so that it was pressure equalized to allow the minis to enter. That's when the body was spotted. That side of the docking sphere is under lock-down. Captain Bridger ordered that so that the scene wouldn't be compromised but that also adds a complication."

"It's under water, you mean," said DiNozzo. "We're investigating a crime scene via SCUBA?"

McGee shook his head, "No, the pressure would kill us. That's the complication. And we can't change the pressure because that would compromise the crime scene."

"Are you saying we have a crime scene but that we can't investigate?" stated Gibbs, although it was phrased as a question it was clear he wasn't impressed. "Agent McGee..."

"Hear me out. Just because we can't SCUBA doesn't mean there are not other options," said McGee. "What I am about to tell you does not leave this room."

Only after he had nods did he continue, "What Captain Bridger told me is classified... and I mean highly classified... but there is a way to get around it. Unfortunately, as far as I know there are only two people on the boat capable of this method. The other method isn't as pleasant, nor much less classified, but there are more people trained in its use."

"McGeek, there anything on this boat not classified?" asked Tony.

"Not much," admitted McGee. "If it isn't classified, its top secret. In fact, you can't even get into certain areas of the ship without top clearance. That in itself is motive right there, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to hem us in on options."

"Nice job McGee," said Gibbs. "Now, that classified method you were talking about?"

"Well, the best and most reliable way is the most classified. There are only two people who can use this piece of techology," McGee grinned as he brought it up on the screen.

Gibbs didn't know what to make of it but by the way Abby was practically dancing in her chair to turn to McGee, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, a Hyper-Reality Probe," answered McGee, who then quickly explained it. "A probe that is controlled via remote. You can see what it sees on the screen, but that's not what makes it classifed -- they've been using that for years in mining -- what is classified is that it uses direct neural contact so that the controller sees what it sees... as if it was their own eyes. It's hands are as if they are your own hands. It's pretty cool... and can handle pressures up to 24000ft... and make tiny, exact surgical operations."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose. "Useful," he agreed. "And I can see why it's classified. Who can use it?"

"I have confirmed that Lieutenant Commander Katherine Hitchcock is the most trained in it, but I also know Dr. Kristin Westphalen on the science side can as well. There is an entry that there is a third on board, but that info is classified so I don't know who it is," said McGee.

"Start with Commander Hitchcock," said Gibbs. "At least in this case she can be compelled to cooperate under Navy law. If, for some reason, she can't then we will approach Dr. Westphalen. The second method?"

"Well, sir, they have been experimenting with deep dive suits that can both handle the pressure and not kill the user in it," said McGee. "And I know they have used them. At least we are not too outside of human tolerances, so all else fails there is the suits."

Gibbs nodded. "McGee, as Agent Afloat for _seaQuest DSV_, I want you to talk to Hitchcock and lead the investigation of the crime scene within that docking sphere. Agent DiNozzo, talk to the crew... but work your way to the bridge crew. Something is off here. Agent David, I want a background check once the Petty Officer is identified and look for any missing person's report. He came from somewhere. Agent Duncan, ask around the civilian side of things."

"What are you going to do boss?" asked DiNozzo.

"I'm going to talk to Captain Bridger."

* * *

**A/N**: No information overload yet I hope?


	4. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

DiNozzo walked around the ship, talking to crew and civilians alike, trying to get a feel for the ship and the interplay between the two different sides of the people on it. The one thing he kind of liked was seeing so many... he turned a corner where a woman with flaming red hair who was easily in her mid fifties glared at him.

He could help but take a step backward under the weight of that glare. "Can I help you?" she asked, although it meant more like, _Who the hell are you?_

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, I'm here as part of the NCIS team sent to investigate what happened in the docking sphere," if anything his answer only seemed to make her glare worse. _Holy shit, what'd I say?_

"More military," it came out like a swear word.

"Ah, no, actually, we're civilians in a federal agency," he answered. "But we do investigate Naval affairs, such a suspicious deaths on board a ship involving Navy personnel. And you are?"

"Dr. Kristin Westphalen," she stepped forward, and there was more than a slight English accent in her voice. "Head of the civilian science contigent on board _seaQuest DSV_, as well as assistant chief medical officer."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Westphalen," Tony offered her his hand, and one of his best smiles. "Mind if I ask a few questions."

"Far be it for me to interfere with a federal investigation," she muttered. "Fine. Ask away."

Oh, she was definitely English, but with a disdain in her voice that hurt. "Did you ever see the Petty Officer?"

"No," she answered. "Why haven't you called him... or her... by a name yet?"

"What is this," DiNozzo's eyes thinned. "Ask a question, get a question?"

"It was a simple observation. If you were any sort of investigator, perhaps you would have asked that yourself. Now are we done or do you have any other inane questions?"

"No, no other questions," DiNozzo smiled again. "I wouldn't make yourself unreachable though."

"Is that another way of putting 'don't leave town', Agent DiNozzo? Difficult, unless you've forgotten where you are already?" with that she turned on her heel and practically stalked back up the passageway.

Tony watched her leave, more than a bit confused by the encounter. "She did the same thing to me but right in front of Captain Bridger," came a voice behind him. "And it isn't just you, she has something against all things military."

As DiNozzo turned to face who was talking to him and seeing an equally tall, albeit black, man, he said, "Makes you wonder why she's even on board. I didn't catch your name."

"Commander Jonathan Ford," the man held out his hand and DiNozzo shook it. "I'm the X-O of the _seaQuest_. I take it you're here investigating our problem."

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't. I find it troubling that it would happen so soon after Captain Bridger took command. Something's just off about this whole entire thing," said Ford, then he shrugged. "But I'm not NCIS either."

Tony smiled disarmingly. "Don't worry, not everyone can be. Or you wouldn't need us."

For a second Ford stared at him. "You're not like the one that came to the bridge looking for the Captain."

"Gibbs went to the bridge?" Tony was all business.

"Yeah, but Captain Bridger wasn't there," answered Ford.

"Where was he?"

Ford shrugged, "Captain Bridger likely went to either file reports or check on his ship. He keeps to himself unless he needs to be on the bridge. Most of the crew find him to be a bit of a ghost... in more ways than one."

"How so?" Tony clicked record on his digital recorder.

"Well, you know about his background, right?"

_No, actually I don't_. "Why don't you elaborate, Commander?"

"Well, he's still in mourning according to all the scuttlebutt," answered Ford. "His wife died eighteen months ago in his arms."

* * * *

By the time everyone met back at the wardroom at the agreed time to go over what they had found, Tony was practically dancing. Gibbs regarded his senior agent and ushered them all in. "Well, you clearly have something, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Oh yeah," Tony pulled up the personnel file on Bridger, ignoring Gibbs slightly uncomfortable look. "Not saying he's a suspect... yet... but definitely a person of interest. The good captain has a rather interesting history, that while truncated here, I got some interesting goods on him from not only his X-O but also a few others on board."

"What does this have to do with our investigation, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Don't know, but something tells me there is something. Boss... tell me you have that same unease about this whole thing."

Gibbs took a breath, "Okay, Tony, what have you got?"

"Well, six years ago, Captain Bridger's son, Lieutenant Robert Bridger, was killed in action in the North Atlantic," began Tony. "Eighteen months ago, Carol Bridger, the captain's wife, died of some sort of tropical illness in the old man's arms."

For a long moment Gibbs was silent.

* * * *

Mexico  
1992

_They had trailed Shannon and Kelly's killer to a small town. All there was to do was wait after Nathan had snuck into town and marked the front license plate of the killer's truck while Gibbs waited in the mountains._

_Gibbs would have marked the target himself but he knew he would be recognized by the target where Nathan was an unknown._

_Nathan had then made his way halfway up the hill before the truck began to rumble up the hill. But Gibbs could see the hand signs telling him that Nathan had eyes on it, had confirmed it as the target in the truck._

_No mistakes._

_One shot, one kill._

_And then Shannon and Kelly were avenged._

* * * *

_seaQuest DSV_  
somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico  
2018 (Present)

Gibbs stood up then and left the wardroom. Tony stared after him, and, as McGee was about to follow Tony grabbed his arm at the last second and, quietly, "No, there is more to this. Ziva close the door."

McGee walked around the table to face Tony. "What else is there?"

"Our Petty Officer was no Petty Officer, he was only wearing a Petty Officer's jacket," answered Ziva.

"Yeah, his name was Ren Alisir. And Warrant Officer Ren Alisir was serving on the ship that blew Lieutenant Robert Bridger's ship out of the water..." finished Tony quietly.

Ziva blinked, "Where did you learn this?"

"Petty Officer Maria Serrano. She gave him her jacket. Didn't know why he wanted it," answered Tony.

* * * *

Gibbs all but ran up to the bridge, only using the Maglev when he had to. When he arrived there he saw Captain Bridger signing off on some paperwork near the forward screens. Gibbs walked up to him and, when Nathan looked up, Gibbs could see a slight look of sadness on his face. "Captain, could I have a word with you in private?"

Nathan looked down and then nodded, "Commander Hitchcock, you have the bridge."

"Aye sir," Gibbs looked behind him to see the dark haired and icy blue eyes of Lieutenant Commander Katherine Hitchcock.

While he knew to an outsider it would seem like a threatening situation, and perhaps it was. Nathan Bridger had the same strange effect on his team and crew as Gibbs did -- loyalty -- and, unfortunately, Gibbs appeared to be a threat to their captain. He could almost sense the unease on the bridge, the undercurrent of deeply hidden protective violence.

As if to take his friend out of that situation, Nathan grabbed Gibbs arm and guided him a bit forcefully off the bridge and out of the middle of the tense situation. "Nice to see you still have that effect on your crew, Nathan," said Gibbs, shaking off Bridger's hand once they were off the bridge and in the Maglev. "This thing got a stop button?"

Nathan got up and punched the button near the door. "Maglev at stop. Sending dis..."

"Cancel distress."

"Canceling distress," came the computerized voice.

"When were you going to tell me Carol died, Nathan," Gibbs voice was quiet.

Nathan sat down heavily, "I figured you knew. Everyone else did. Hell, so did Bill when he came to get me off that damn island and told me he wouldn't let me die there."

Gibbs turned to his friend. He saw the same raw anger and grief in Bridger's dark brown eyes as Gibbs knew had always been in his after Shannon and Kelly died. "I didn't know," said Gibbs, leaning back into the seating on the Maglev. "But if I had, I would have been there."

"I didn't want anyone to be there," Nathan turned to his friend, jabbing him in the shoulder with every word. "I was pissed off at Bill for daring to show his face. I had no one on that island but for the dolphins that helped me in my research. I had the quiet, the waves and empty sky. And that's all I wanted."

"Then why did you come back?"

"Honestly... I don't know. Bill came to me and told me that the _seaQuest_ was finished. I knew why he'd come. He needed me in command and... well... I was drawn back like a moth to a flame to see my brainchild in action," Nathan sighed and let himself fall back into the seating. "There had been so many changes done to my boat, but she was still the _seaQuest_. She still had the teeth I had designed into her... but also the spirit of research that Carol would have always wanted to see."

"And then you stayed," it wasn't phrased as a question.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Nathan was still and quiet for a long time. "There were reasons I could not place my finger on. Sometimes I am still tempted to leave and go back to my island."

Gibbs sighed, "How do you know Ren Alisir?"

"Who?"

"Warrant Officer Ren Alisir," said Gibbs. "He was lent Petty Officer Maria Serrano's jacket before he was found in your docking sphere moon pool."

"_That's_ who it was?" Nathan shook his head. "The name doesn't ring any bells. Then again, I haven't gone through all the files on everyone yet."

"I wouldn't go back to that island just yet," said Gibbs as he hit the Maglev resume button. "My team might see that as running."

"Are you saying I'm a _suspect_, Jethro?" Nathan was plainly shocked. "Hell, you know me better than _that!_ We're friends, for fuck's sake."

"No, Nathan," Gibbs shook his head sadly. "We used to be friends, back when you had my six and I had yours. But you didn't trust me to keep your six when you ran off to that island. You didn't tell me when Carol died and let me find out by scuttlebutt through one of my Agents and through your crew."

When the doors opened, Nathan didn't get off, but Jethro walked off the maglev and back to the wardroom. "Yeah, I can see we used to be friends," muttered Nathan as the doors closed.

Gibbs only paused for a few seconds, but didn't turn around to face Nathan. He didn't want him to see the regret etched on his own face.

* * *

**A/N**: Y'know, a review would be nice ;) Let me know someone out there likes this... not that I'm not going to finish this if I don't have them. I am.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Nathan Bridger slammed the door to his quarters shut. A _suspect?_ How could Jethro think he would kill a member of his own crew? He sat down heavily in the chair by his bunk. It was unthinkable. But yet, he knew enough of his old friend that if Jethro suspected someone that meant there was a very good reason behind it. That did not make it any easier to swallow. Nathan got up again and walked to the "old man" program, almost activated it and then stopped midway.

What would he do? Rant at the holographic old man at how his own best friend thought he killed someone in cold blood and then tried to cover it up?

He sat down again, this time at his desk and ran his hand over his face.

He knew he was alone in this.

Just as alone as he had been on his island. _I should have never left_, he realized. _At least there I wouldn't be accused of murder..._

* * * *

Gibbs met with his team the next morning and they went over what they had so far. Finally, Gibbs said, "So, what have we got?"

McGee swallowed, "You probably won't like it, but I have been going over logs. There was only one person in the docking sphere other than the Warrant Officer."

"Let me guess... Captain Bridger," finished Gibbs.

"Yeah, boss," McGee then pulled up the files. "Motive, opportunity... you know how this is looking."

Gibbs sat back. "DiNozzo, you're with me."

* * * *

The two NCIS Agents stood outside the door and Tony knocked. Both Gibbs and Tony's guns were at the ready. When Bridger opened the door, Gibbs aimed. The only thing Bridger could really do at that point was hold up his hands. "I'm guessing you had a break in your case," was all he said.

"Captain Nathan Bridger," began Gibbs. "We are placing you under arrest for the murder of Warrant Officer Ren Aliser."

He let Tony read Captain Bridger his rights and cuff him to be led to the brig. He turned and he saw Commander Ford standing at the end of corridor, an almost lost look on his face. Walking over Gibbs put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "She's your boat now."

* * * *

Nathan sat in his own brig, staring at the grey walls. He could be quite honest with himself that he was still in shock that it had even come to this. If it had, not only did it spell the end of his career, but also his freedom.

_I should have never come back_, was the only thing running through his head. _I should have never come back... I'm so sorry Carol... I should have kept my promise_...

* * * *

Gibbs stared in at Bridger. He was beside his team and yet not, but he could hear their words. "It seems odd that someone so guilty would be so lost in their own world," said McGee. "Even though the evidence is pointing to him."

_Pointing to him_. Gibbs dropped his coffee. He was periferally aware of his team freezing to their spots. "It's too perfect," he whispered, then found his voice. "Ziva, McGee. Go over everything all over again. Interview them all over again. I don't care if we have to comb over every last fraction of an inch and interview every single last person on board or have been on board since before the murder took place, we're going to. He didn't do it."

"Boss?"

"It's too perfect," said Gibbs. "And, a murderer doesn't torment themselves over it -- however, he has as many enemies as me... perhaps more... someone wants us to think he did it. Hell, check over what their expected missions were. De-classify them if you have to. I'm willing to bet this same someone doesn't want him somewhere in specific."

Ziva and McGee left the brig and Tony walked over to him, "What's your gut saying?"

"At first, everything went straight to Captain Bridger as our killer," Gibbs leaned back, and then picked up his spilled coffee cup, set it down on the shelf. "Open and shut case. It went along too well, too perfectly."

"So?"

"Since when does a case involving someone as smart as our Captain is reputed to be?"

Tony blinked and then he caught on, "Never in a million years."

"Exactly," Gibbs sighed. "But, we may as well interview the good captain. Perhaps this close call will jog his memory and give us a break. He may not think he knows who is gunning for him but I am willing to bet he does."

"Your call, Boss," said Tony. "However, given the history would it not be better if either Ziva or I interro..." he caught Gibbs glare "ah, _interviewed_ him?"

"Ziva can after I'm done with him if I don't get anything," said Gibbs.

* * * *

Nathan watched as Gibbs came into his cell with a file in his hands. "You know, we use computers now," said Bridger.

"Since when have I used a computer unless I really had to, Nathan?" asked Gibbs. "We're recording this, by the way. I figured you would rather I do this than someone else."

"In this case, I don't think it really fucking matters, Jethro," snarled Nathan, before he sighed. "I appreciate the gesture, though."

"Where were you the night of Warrant Officer Aliser's death?"

"Sleeping," Nathan pointed out. "Alone... not that the bunk has enough space for more than one, so no, no one can support my alibi."

Gibbs knew then that this wasn't going to be easy. Unfortunately, he had to keep this as neutral as possible. If they had any hope of uncovering the truth of the matter, keeping a professional distance, gesture or no, was the only way to do it. However, he could gauge his friend's mood. Nathan was pissed off.

"Do you remember seeing Warrant Officer Aliser?"

"No, I haven't been on board that long. Poor excuse, I know, but I hadn't made it through all my personnel reports or interviews," answered Nathan. "Until you told me his name, I had no idea there was a Warrant Officer Aliser. I don't know what Confederation he represents, what department or even what he looks like... if it is a he."

"He was, and he was from the Baltic Confederation," he saw Nathan freeze. "Yeah, I know. I heard... so you... you truly had no idea?"

"That's why you thought it was me," mused Nathan. "Hell, knowing that now I would have suspected me. The next things you're going to tell me... let me guess... he served during that time?"

"Yeah... he served on the ship that got into the skirmish that sank the sub your son was on," answered Gibbs quietly. "On the record, you are claiming you had no prior knowledge of this?"

"On the record?" said Nathan. "None, not a single thing. I wouldn't have known him even if I walked past him in the hall or seen him at mess. On the record... it wouldn't have mattered if I did. A warrant officer? It's... it wasn't his fault. He didn't choose to kill my son... he didn't know. It was a different time then. I would have likely shared a drink and mourned the lost with him."

Gibbs nodded, then he saw the start of a famous Bridger brood. "Nathan... if this wasn't you... I swear I will chase the bastard to the ends of the earth and then some if I have to," Gibbs leaned forward. "If this wasn't you... I have your six. You can count on that."

Nathan looked up, "It wasn't me."

Gibbs stared him into the eyes, "I believe you."

* * * *

When Gibbs returned to the wardroom for lunch, the rest of his team was there. He was glad to see them so deep into their work even while eating a quick bite. "What have we got?"

Ziva looked up, "Good news and bad news"

"We have one person who says he is sure he saw Captain Bridger at the seadeck's moonpool at the time of the murder," said McGee. "When I pressed, he said something about something being classified and to ask Dr. Westphalen."

"Well, that's good news," said Gibbs. "It clears Captain Bridger. Bad news?"

"It doesn't clear him," said DiNozzo. "The murderer could have killed WO Aliser elsewhere and dumped the body. The jury is still out on it."

"You got anything?"

"To clear Bridger?" Tony shook his head. "However, as Abby would say, there is something hinky about this whole thing. I think you definitely have a point that someone wants us to see that Bridger did it, but I think they don't want us to keep finding that. Abby said she found something in the jacket that doesn't place the WO on the seadeck."

Abby appeared on the screen, "Hi Gibbs, while I can't tell you what I found exactly because it's classified I can tell you that when I tested the water from the seadeck and other moonpools around the _seaQuest_... each moonpool, while interconnected, has its own chemical "fingerprint". Has something to do with ambient air and what's in the air. From what we know from two eyewitnesses, Captain Bridger was definitely on the seadeck at the time of the murder, and the WO was at the opposite end of the ship at another moonpool. There is no way the Captain could have murdered Aliser - it would have taken him too long to get from one point to the other even with the maglev."

Gibbs nodded, "Good work, Abs, now, name of that other eyewitness?"

"Uhm," she stopped for a second and looked at someone off screen. "I can't tell you. That's the classified part."

"Abby!" shouted Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, but if I tell you I would be leaking something classified, and you know what would happen! However, I can tell you it is within Captain Bridger's power to let you in on it," Abby winked.

"Okay," said Gibbs as the connection cut off. "Ziva, your turn with Captain Bridger."

* * * *

Nathan paced in his cell when the door abruptly opened and the dark haired woman walked in and sat down, reading the file in her hand as the door shut behind her. She looked up to the camera. Looking up, Bridger saw the light was off meaning no one would be privy to this conversation. "Captain Nathan Bridger, you have a very impressive military career," she began.

He could hear a slight accent that was perhaps middle eastern. "So what?"

She looked up, "Nothing... you realize that no matter your reputation, no matter what you have done in the past that once the trail begins it is all over for you."

He stopped pacing. "Was that a threat?"

"No, it is simply fact," she stood up and walked over to him, very close. "If you simply tell me the truth, I can make it easier. Give you an honourable, clean death."

His eyes went wide, and then his rage set in. "Back off, lady."

She did, although she didn't appear intimidated. "Good, now that is clear. What is so classified that the one eyewitness that will clear you cannot?"

Bridger stared at her, "Clear me?"

"Yes," she stated simply. "If you simply are honest with me, I can make it so that you can return to your former role. But, you need to include us in what secrets your ship holds."

Bridger walked over to the table and sat down. "The whole boat knows."

"But we do not."

"Fine, go talk to Lucas. It was his brainchild -- it's called the Vocoder. Your eyewitness uses this to communicate. It will clear me in your eyes, but I fear your courts may not see it that way," he chuckled and then walked over the mirrored wall. "I'm impressed that you found Darwin so quickly."

* * * *

On the other side of the one-way mirror, Gibbs said, "Darwin?"

McGee answered quizzically, "As far as I know, that's the name of the trained dolphin on board. How could he be... the eyewitness?"

* * * *

"Darwin?" asked ZIva, momentarily stunned.

Bridger chuckled, "Yeah, I was on seadeck with Darwin and Lucas, trying to help fine tune the vocoder. Go on, there is no way to explain that unless you see it yourself."

* * * *

McGee and DiNozzo were already out the door with a glance from Gibbs. He tapped the mirror in a pattern to tell Ziva to come back. He saw her stand, and then leave the room. When she came back in, "I am confused."

"So am I," admitted Gibbs. "So many secrets on this damn boat. I feel like I just fell into a fogbank. Research and military ships are always a mistake."

"It is beginning to remind me of the Chimaera," she said. "Military and research, only now on a sub."

"Yeah," agreed Gibbs. "I'm beginning to see why they wanted a distraction like having the Captain in a murder investigation, you?"

"It certainly makes more sense now," she admitted. "But now we have a different problem on our hands -- their security has been breached on a research vessel with projects that are in the top secret classification, not to mention the peacekeeping mission. So, which are they after?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't know yet. But I'm going to find out. Speaking of which, you make any progress on what their missions were?"

"You're not going to like the answer," came Agent Duncan's voice. "But that would be classified, but it looked like it had been near the Azores. What could have been there is also classified."

Gibbs shook his head, "Oh yeah, having a captain out of commission is prime time to pop a leak in their security. Find out, perhaps that will lead us to our real suspect. In the meantime, continue to hold Captain Bridger. Perhaps we can flush out our leak by lulling them into a false sense of security."

* * * *

"This is beginning to feel like a wild goose chase," said Tony. "A dolphin? What is the dolphin going to tell us other than a few kee kee's short of a lock?"

McGee shook his head. He didn't know either. But neither of them could question Gibb's gut which usually wasn't wrong. "All we seem to be hitting is classified dead ends," he muttered. "Which in itself is motive enough."

"I hate espionage," said Tony. "It's all getting a bit too James Bondish for me, and I don't mean the older ones."

They turned the last corner and walked on the seadeck. "From Navy to labrat," muttered Tony. "Excuse me! Can anyone tell me where to find Darwin?"

His voiced died when he saw a familiar redhead stalking towards from across the seadeck. "Don't look now," whispered Tony. "But I think we found who's in charge here."

McGee looked, and then cursed, "Dr. Westphalen, how nice to see you."


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Dr. Kristin Westphalen's head snapped up in annoyance at the latest interruption to her work. The teen beside her sighed as the two NCIS agents came on the seadeck. To anyone looking at them it was obvious the pair were there on a mission. With a warning glance, Westphalen told Lucas Wolenczak, "Stay put. The less they see you the better."

"C'mon, like they really care I'm here," he muttered.

She held up a finger, the tone of her voice clear warning, "Lucas."

"Fine, but when are they going to let the Captain go?" he sulked. "He didn't do it."

She sighed. She felt the same but there was little point in arguing that there was no way to know if he could have or could not have -- Bridger had simply not been on board for long enough for anyone to know him outside of his formidable reputation. "I mean it," she said.

The taller of the two agents, not the one that had been here since the boat had left port, called out clearly, "Excuse me! Can anyone tell me where to find Darwin?"

For a moment, both Westphalen and Lucas froze, looking at each other. She pointedly made it clear that he was to stay put, and then, her shock wore off and she felt anger wash over her. How dare they! Darwin was no 'witness' to be put up on the stand, no matter how intelligent he was. Not only would it not stand up in court, the very idea that they knew meant someone had told them something very classified.

She stalked up to the one who had yelled over her fellow scientists -- which was another sore point that she was about to enlighten him on -- and dared disturb their work. "And who are you?" she demanded.

They both flipped their ID's and badges, and the taller one, the same one who had arrogantly disregarded proper professional decorum in her lab said as if he had every right to, "NCIS, Doctor...?"

"Dr. Kristin Westphalen, Chief Science Officer on board of the _seaQuest DSV_," she said, matching her tone to his to tell him in _no_ uncertain terms that his impertinent interruption, no matter how well intentioned was clearly unwelcome. "And who do you think you are, interrupting my entire lab like a boor?"

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he answered, as if she hadn't called him out. "NCIS. And this is Special Agent Timothy McGee."

"That's not what I meant," she was all but grinding her teeth. "You walked in here and disturbed our research when you could have simply, quietly, asked for my help. Some would call that rude and unprofessional... very unbecoming of a federal agent representing his agency."

Both of them blinked, although McGee knew about her. She was the type that if she felt someone was stepping on her toes she shoved back. Hard. Rumour had it that she had even chewed out Commander Ford before Captain Bridger had taken command simply because a few of the military crew had been caught in areas denoted as hers... as in her science crew. Unfortunately, there was no way to warn DiNozzo about that fact now.

DiNozzo had been getting more "Gibb-ish" over the past years, and, McGee held in the amusement, Tony chose this moment to show it. "Excuse me, Madam C-M-O," he said each letter distinctly and separately unlike some others almost pronounced the entire "CMO" as one word. "But whether or not this is a civilian lab doesn't mean crap -- it's still on board the _seaQuest DSV_, which is clearly NCIS jurisdiction. If you want to impede our investigation, then I am sure Captain Bridger would be more than happy to share a cell with you when we have to take you in for Obstruction of a Federal Investigation."

McGee was glad neither of him saw his wince. That was the wrong thing to say to her. In fact, it was practically begging for the brewing argument. For a moment, she was speechless. For a moment, McGee was sure Tony thought he'd won. A moment later, that little illusion came crashing down in pieces when she quickly recovered, "Oh really?" she crossed her arms and her eyes thinned in a glare that might have even sent _Gibbs_ running for cover. "You may want to recheck that, Special Agent DiNozzo. As of the UEO charter in regards of the _seaQuest DSV_, reached between NorPac and the UEO, the_ seaQuest_ is a research and peacekeeping vessel, which falls under the UEO, of which NorPac and its NCIS must ask permission. Furthermore, arrest me and it will cause an international incident as I am not governed by your laws and on international property... not NorPac or the US. You have no jurisdiction in civilian science areas unless granted by special UEO provisions. You want on my seadeck? Go ask for permission. Now get out of my lab before I have security throw you out."

With that, she stood straighter. Tony looked at McGee, "Agent McGee..."

"Unfortunately... she's right," answered McGee.

"It's so nice that the Agent Afloat is aware of how things work on the _seaQuest_," she said.

"Excuse me, Dr. Westphalen," McGee started, taking her attention off of Tony who looked like he wished he could crawl under a rock. "Agent DiNozzo isn't familiar with the new provisions. I'm sure he only wanted to do his job... investigating all leads is a necessary part of our job. Just as I imagine you were upset by his interupting your work, he, and I, are just trying to do our jobs and get to the bottom of this." He leaned closer. "Captain Bridger may very well be innocent which means there could still be a murderer on board. None of us want that... and Tony is very passionate about his job... just like you are. Only, it's his job to keep people safe and catch those who want to make our lives hell."

She seemed to deflate, although he could tell she was still very, very pissed off at the intrusion. "Very well," she said, but held up a finger before Tony could recover. "But I will be at every interview. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said Tony, suitably chagrined.

When she walked down the steps, effectively leading them further onto the seadeck, Tony whispered to McGee, "She's like a female Gibbs. Thanks."

"Anytime," said McGee. "I tried to warn you."

Tony didn't answer. Westphalen led them to the edge of a raised pool before she beckoned to a teenage boy. The two agents watched, in confusion, as the blonde teenager set down what looked like some sort of mad scientist's idea of a walkie-talkie slapped together with a PDA and a satellite phone. He punched a button on it and said, "Might take a minute. He's been upset ever since he heard you arrested Captain Bridger."

"Oh he has?" asked Tony slightly archly, looking at McGee pointedly. "The dolphin tell you this, kid?"

"Yeah," came the terse answer. "Maybe he did."

It did take awhile, but finally the dolphin appeared and swam in lazy circles around the tank before settling near the boy, Dr. Westphalen and the two agents. McGee couldn't help but be fascinated. "So... what now?" he asked.

"Ask your question," answered the boy.

"To the dolphin?" Tony was incredulous. "Okay, fine." He turned to Darwin. "Darwin, do you remember seeing Captain Bridger the night WO Aliser was killed?"

The dolphin slapped his tail in the water, and, although both Tony and McGee could heard the chirps and clicks of the dolphin, what came out of the speakers shocked them, "Bridger sad, lonely. Sat with Darwin until time to go to bridge. Darwin follow."

For a moment both Agents stared at the dolphin, but it was Tony who spoke first, "What the hell...?"

"It's called the vocoder," came the answer from behind him, and they turned to the kid, who was now smirking. "And I'm Lucas, by the way. In layman's terms, the program translates his clicks and whistles into English, more or less. Unless it glitches or craps out. Happens."

"The dolphin talks using that thing," breathed McGee. "That's the secret."

Tony was quicker to recover and, as he was found of saying, roll with it. "Well, that supports the Captain's alibi. If he was here and then went straight to the bridge, there was no way for him to be near the docking sphere at the time of the murder," DiNozzo turned to McGee, slapped him on the back of the head for being a bit too curious in the Vocoder, and then he turned thoughtful. "Come on, McGee. We've got a whole new problem to work on."

He all but dragged away the younger agent from the new piece of technology.

Lucas turned to Dr. Westphalen after they disappeared, "We cleared the Captain? Whoa, too cool. Look at that, Darwin, now you're an alibi. Lots of firsts, eh?"

Westphalen stared thoughtfully after them.

It was exactly as she'd hoped. She had known Bridger couldn't have murdered that poor kid, but now it left another, dangerous situation on board. _If Captain Bridger didn't do it... then who did?_

* * * *

McGee and Tony walked back in silence, taking note of the dolphin as he followed them to as far as he could before the corridor split off. As they left the view of the dolphin, Tony finally said, "I think my brain exploded. Every time we discover something it is as if it simply shouldn't be possible."

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming," admitted McGee. "But, as you say, just have to roll with it all. Have a different problem -- what are we going to tell Gibbs?"

Tony shuddered, "Ooh, didn't think of that. Somehow I don't think he'd get this."

"Get what, Agent DiNozzo?" from behind them.

The younger agents turned in surprise, "Boss... how long have you been following us?" asked McGee in alarm.

Gibbs shrugged, "Long enough. What did you get?"

It sounded more like, What could you have possibly got from a dolphin? McGee looked at Tony, "Well, Darwin told us that he definitely saw Captain Bridger on the seadeck, and from there the Captain went to the bridge. Darwin followed using those tubes that interconnect the ship."

"The dolphin told you?" Gibbs tone was curiously flat.

"Uh, let's take this in here," said DiNozzo as they walked into the brig's office. "Yeah, boss, there is this thing they call the Vocoder."

"It translated the dolphin's clicks and whistles into broken, but understandable, English," finished McGee. "From what I see it uses a sophisticated and likely very classified computer program with equally high tech and classified hardware."

"What he said," muttered DiNozzo. "They could send a few dolphins into someone's bay and then get them to report back and no one would be the wiser, or even know how their secrets got out."

"Sounds like motive to me if someone knew that Captain Bridger was in on this," said Gibbs. "Everyone at least had to know that he knew something of it, even if they didn't know what 'it' was."

"Yeah, the more I learn the more I am sure that Captain Bridger's arrest was meant to happen as a distraction," said Tony. "And, boss, from what I see his crew is a fiercely loyal to him, even this short time, as we are to you. Flushing out this bastard is going to be a real bitch."

Gibbs chuckled, "Time to let the Captain in on our plan. Nathan is a master tactician -- if anyone can find a way to flush out someone determined to go head to head with him, it will be him."

* * * *

Tony walked into the cell and sat down at the table opposite of Captain Bridger, "So, we talked to Darwin. As you said, he remembered seeing you and confirmed you were no where near the WO when he died."

"Then why am I still here," Bridger regarded Tony, and then he inclined his head. "Clever work, Jethro," he said to the glass on the wall, before he turned back to Tony, "using me as bait. Letting the real murderer think you've fallen for his, or her, trick. You hope they will slip up."

Tony only stared at Bridger, and then Bridger leaned in, "Listen to me, they think they've won and have likely gone back to ground, waiting for the next opportunity, the next mission to sabotage or carry out. The only way to flush this one out is to release me, because the bait in this particular trap won't work. I have another idea."

"Really?" asked Tony, realizing that everything everyone had said about the man was right.

"Yeah, let them see that they failed. They will try again," said Bridger. "I may not be in a place that will guarantee my name to be cleared -- let's face it, I stay here and they do it again, well, I'm here and it's out there. Obviously wasn't me. But, if I'm back where I was that means they get another kick at the can to humiliate me. Obviously, at least peripherally, I am their ultimate target. Keep my six, from a distance. Let them try. Now we're ready."

* * * *

Ford was startled to see Captain Bridger come striding back on the bridge for his usual shift. "Sir?!" asked Ford in shock.

"Evidently, my alibi checked out," Bridger grinned. "They released me."

"That means someone else?" asked Crocker.

"Likely, but for all we know they've already left thinking my career is done," said Bridger. "For all we know, this case is already cold. How many mini's have left and come back since I was arrested, Commander?"

"At least ten," answered Hitchcock, relieved to see him back on the bridge.

Morale had lifted exponentially since he stepped foot on the bridge. Even Nathan could see that.

Gibbs, who was hanging back near the clam shell doors at the back of the bridge above the moon pool could also see that as well. The atmosphere on the bridge was not unlike the bullpen back at NCIS. With a slight twinge, Gibbs knew that in many ways the parallels had not stopped there.

There was a shadow of movement outside the other clam shell doors, nearer to the maglev, but because of angle Gibbs couldn't see a face. But clearly whomever it was who had business on the bridge had not been pleased to see Captain Bridger there. His gut screamed, but now the bait was in the trap and the trap set.

It was too late to go back on it now.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**The _seaQuest_ seemingly went back to normal after Captain Bridger was put back in command. There was still a distinct air of wariness in the air, and security seemed to follow Bridger around. Gibbs had seen to that. Nathan had, naturally, protested, but Gibbs had been adamant. The last thing was for Bridger to go from former suspect to actual victim. If the actual suspect was still there, and his gut screamed that he or she was indeed still on board, there was no telling how desperate they would be now to have the Captain of the _seaQuest_ out of commission.

Gibbs leaned on the rail behind the moon pool, by the second entrance to the bridge, watching the crew go about their daily lives. Nathan wasn't on the bridge right now, and, true to form, his chief of security, Warrant Officer Crocker was likely not letting the Captain out of his sight. It was good that Gator was watching over him. Nathan and Gator were friends from way back, and Gibbs could remember Desert Storm and the fact that he too had been in that small group of friends. Just because he had not heard from Noyce in awhile meant absolutely nothing. He felt he owed Nathan the favour and he wasn't about to drop the ball on his friend.

Finally, much to his amusement, the dolphin came into the moon pool. That meant one of two things, either Nathan was heading this way, or Lucas was. As it was, judging by the minute straightening of backs and the renewed verve on the bridge it was the former as he bounced up the three steps from the other bridge entrance to the bridge and to his command chair. "Commander, status?"

"We are three hundred and forty two, below the temperature differential and ETA to the colony is now less than three hours," answered Hitchcock, without missing a beat.

"Thank you," Nathan half turned, acknowledging both her and Gibbs' presence with a nod as he took another report from another crew member.

Gibbs looked around the bridge and saw Crocker just in the entrance, but well within the clam shell blast doors of the bridge. He had no doubt that Gator had been there, but was checking his own version of status as well. Between Gibbs at one door and Gator at the other the internal danger would have to pass either one of them.

Nathan sat down in his chair but not before an internal alarm went off. Gibbs' gut screamed its own response. Finally, it seemed that whomever it was they were making their move.

Standing, Bridger showed only his professional self, and he asked, "What was that?"

Hitchcock was already consulting her screen, "Sudden depressurization on B-Deck, the skin has already sealed that part, but part of B- deck has flooding. No reports on any casualties, no wait, Dr. Westphalen is reporting minor injuries but nothing major as of yet. No one missing."

"Find out what it was, Commander," it wasn't a bark, but it was most definitely an order.

"On it," she got up, moved past Gator and left the bridge.

Nathan walked up to where Gibbs was, "She's the best. And right now I need the best on things."

"I get that," answered Gibbs. "I think you should take into consideration the likely..."

He never got to finish as the whole ship rocked. Both scrabbled to grab the rail, and then Bridger picked himself up off the deck plating, helping Gibbs up as he did so. "Status report!"

"Sir, there is a battle going on on the B-Deck," said Ortiz. "We have a hostage situation."

"What?" Bridger was on the main part of the bridge in scarcely the time it took to blink.

"Sir, they want you," said Ortiz. "Alone, in an hour at the docking sphere."

"Cap, I seriously hope you aren't thinking of goin'," came Gator's voice. "If this is related to that other incident, then they'll want you all right, but it won't be for negotiations... you'll only be another hostage."

"I agree with Gator," said Gibbs.

Nathan looked at the both of them, "And if I don't not only will people die but I also lose respect as a Captain."

At Gator's protest, he held up a hand, "I realize that's the least of our worries, but people are not going to die for this old man if I can help it."

"Jethro, if you would walk with me," he said as he walked off the bridge, Gibbs and Chief Crocker not far behind, and then at his side.

"Nathan, think about this for just one second," started Gibbs. "There is a pattern to this, and you'd see it if you'd just stop and think for once."

At that Bridger did stop, and look at him, his eyes dark. "What was that?" asked Bridger.

"First, they framed you for murder of a crewman, and morale took a dive," explained Gibbs. "Now they want you, in specific, and if you let them what the hell do you think that will do?"

"I seriously doubt morale is all there is at stake here."

"Agreed – but, what would the sagging morale achieve in the long run? What's at that colony? Why now?" asked Gibbs.

Nathan stopped and thought for a long moment, looking at both of them, "Not here."

"I bloody well knew it," said Gator as they followed him into the maglev.

It whirred to life and Nathan filled them in, "The colony is a cover for a deep sea lab researching something... I don't know what, I just know it's classified. It's also in a territorial neutral zone."

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"Meaning that Nor-Pac has no jurisdiction, and neither does any other Confederation, however, as the UEO we do," answered Nathan. "If anything, they are independent as a nation on their own. It has been known to happen, sign of the times I guess, but the surrounding Confederations would love to get their hands on it and perhaps some private interests as well."

"So it's a political thing," Gibbs swore then. "Dammit. Nothing is ever simple with you, is it?"

Nathan actually snorted in laughter, "It would appear not."

* * *

Jimmy Palmer was pacing in the medical bay, and helping where he could. Dr. Westphalen was like working with Ducky again, although by far more temperamental, more to the point (more like a laser, considering how snap quick she was to the point) but unlike McGee and Tony he found he actually liked working with her. He looked forward to being back home in DC, but his time on the _seaQuest_ had been eye opening.

He was more shocked when the wounded suddenly jumped up, and quickly took them all hostage. He sat on the floor next to the flame-haired woman and watched as the now very well armed people paced the floor.

"The UEO does not negotiate with terrorists," spat Westphalen. "It would be best if you just released us."

"I think you missed the point of hostages, Doctor," answered the lead one. "And if they don't negotiate, all they will have is a bunch of dead bodies on their hands. I am pretty sure Special Agent Gibbs would not want more death on his hands, and if we know Captain Bridger well enough, seeing his friend walk into danger thinking he's the target will make him see the point in negotiating."

"Wait, what?" asked Jimmy, suddenly surprised. "You mean you aren't after Captain Bridger or the _seaQuest_? It was all a ruse?"

"The best kind," he answered back. "We knew, of course, that someone as high profile as the vaulted Captain Bridger would see the lead MCRT respond, especially with Special Agent McGee 'afloat'. He wouldn't be able to resist contacting his old team. And now you're all here, well, maybe not all but certainly enough to count."

Even Dr. Westphalen had gone silent at this. "It was all a trap," mused Jimmy. "Just who the hell are you?"

The man removed the hood hiding his identity.

It was Eli David, the Director of Mossad, and Ziva David's father.

_Shit_, thought Jimmy. That was unexpected.

* * *

A/N: What that enough of a twist for you all, lol?


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Nathan and Gibbs ran to the med bay, where the marines had it sealed off. "Report!" barked Bridger, as Gibbs closed his mouth having been about to order the same thing at the exact same time.

"Sir, they've taken everyone in the med bay prisoner," answered Crocker. "Can't get in, can't get anyone out and everything in there is a potential weapon."

Bridger looked at Gibbs, who looked back at him. Gibbs knew for certain that this had been planned from the beginning. There was no other place that a team would have been able to infiltrate so quickly that had so many other possibilities. He took a moment, and saw the other members of his team as they also came up. "Boss, Jimmy's in there," pointed out DiNozzo.

"So is Dr. Westphalen and her medical team," supplied Crocker. "This is one right mess, Cap."

"Is Lucas in there?" asked Bridger quietly.

"No, sir, last we checked he was with Darwin at the moon pool in the science labs," answered one of the marines.

"Thank God for small blessings," muttered Bridger. "All right, they obviously want me. I'm going to talk to them."

"That isn't advisable, Nathan," said Gibbs as he grabbed Bridger's arm, and he caught the interested glances from all around them. "Think about it. If they want you and you go in there, then the bargaining chip is gone. If you talk, you talk from out here."

Bridger nodded, then moved to the side of the door so that he wasn't in the range of fire. "I am Captain Nathan Bridger of the seaQuest DSV. You've gone through alot of trouble to get me here. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"Nice negotiation tactic," mumbled DiNozzo, as he ignored Gibbs' glare.

Bridger ignored both, waiting for the people inside to respond. When they did, it was the NCIS team that stiffened in both shock and recognition. "Ah, Captain. Good. Not the person I wanted at all, but you will do. You will come in, alone and unarmed. If you do, I will release one of the hostages. You do not get to pick. Then we can discuss things in further detail."

Looking at the five faces from NCIS, he saw the recognition. "What am I missing here?"

"That's Eli David," answered Gibbs quietly. "Special Agent Ziva David's father. We... have not heard from him in years."

"Come again?" asked Bridger, his eyebrows raising.

"What is your answer, Captain? Decide now or we kill one of the hostages!" came Eli's voice again.

"Father, you do not have to do this," Ziva suddenly shouted. "Don't abase yourself like this."

"I hear a voice, but it must be a ghost. I have no children anymore."

Ziva closed her eyes in pain, then opened them again. "Then I must also be hearing a ghost, because my real father would die before putting the lives of innocents in danger."

For a very long moment there was silence, and Bridger asked, "What are the chances this will end peacefully?"

"Honestly?" asked DiNozzo. "About fifty-fifty."

"I do not like those odds," pointed out Bridger. "Chances I'll live through this if I go in there?"

Gibbs answered this time, "If you do I will personally kick your ass. And that's a promise."

"Jethro..." Nathan sighed. "Sorry, old friend... all right... I'm coming in to negotiate. I'm unarmed."

Before anyone could grab him to prevent him, or talk him out of it, Bridger had already walked into the medbay.


	9. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

He would have never admitted it, but he had a hard time breathing. Especially considering what he was doing. He knew it was unlikely that he would walk back out of that medbay - either alive or dead. But he was never going to allow the others within to pay for whatever mistake he had done. Bridger stepped around the corner so that the people holding his people hostage could see him plainly, his arms and hands up so that they could see he was as unarmed as he claimed.

The older man, he looked like he could have been middle eastern, nodded, and pointed an antique handgun at him. Well, in truth, not twenty years ago it the nine millimeter would have been considered cutting edge with the fancy attachment that allowed laser sighting. Now, however, it was antique. That thought made Nathan feel old. "So, you are the great Captain Nathan Hale Bridger, namesake of another great military hero. Standing before me, so ready to die for others," the man laughed. "Thinking that if you walked in here, then I would let the others go. Perhaps your hostage negotiation skills need work."

"If that's the case, then I accept that," answered Bridger. "So, now that you have me, and I am hoping I was your final objective, will you let these others go?"

"No," answered the man.

"Not even the younger ones?"

"Well, perhaps those," with a nod, the junior officers and medical staff were allowed to leave.

All that remained was Bridger, Dr. Westphalen, Dr. Levin, another nurse, likely the head nurse, who was a middle aged man and Jimmy Palmer, plus the various enemy forces that had invaded the _seaQuest_ in the first place. "You made one mistake, though," the man said, still pointing his gun steadily at Bridger. "You think I'm after you."

"In that you're mistaken," ceded Bridger.

"What?"

"As soon as Special Agent Ziva David recognized you as Eli David, I remembered your former station as the Director of Mossad... you're her father, right?" asked Bridger. "Which means the _seaQuest_ was bait for the MCRT of NCIS. Make the hero captain look like a murderer and the Major Case Response Team comes running. In short, you get Gibbs. You're not after me, are you? You're after Gibbs."

For a long moment Eli David was silent, but inwardly he was seething. He didn't know what either Gibbs or this more than formidable Captain were planning, and suddenly he knew he could not underestimate either of them. Worse yet, he had managed to get them on the same damn boat. It had been a gamble, and he sincerely hoped he had not just lost. But, there were still other moves to be made on this chess board.

"Very astute observation, Captain Bridger," answered David.

* * *

Outside the med bay, the agents from NCIS and those who could be there of the command crew, listened to Bridger and David face off. With the confirmation, Gibbs compressed his lips in a very thin line. Two emotions warred within. One was rage, the other deep concern for his friend and now his own little 'family' and colleagues.

DiNozzo said, "It's too bad that man wasn't part of NCIS."

Gibbs grunted his agreement, and even Tim McGee nodded, and then they turned serious. "Now that he managed to get most of the others out, we have to get those who are still in there out alive. There's four in there - Westphalen, Palmer, Lt. Guylian and Dr. Levin - besides Bridger. Thankfully, no patients at the moment. One of the junior nurses tells me that there are also seven with Eli David, for a total of eight," Crocker informed them. "We can take them, but I'm concerned..."

He didn't get a chance to finish it, because David finished, "Very astute observation, Captain Bridger."

And then there was the sharp retort of a gun firing and a woman's scream, a man's shout, as well as a man's cry of pain and the dull thud of a body hitting the deck plating. They could hear the new voice arguing with Eli David, the one dipped in the cultured tones of an English woman.

* * *

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" demanded Dr. Kristin Westphalen, as she fell to Bridger's side, as she ripped open the captain's shirt to look at the gun shot wound.

It was bad, but, she hoped, it wasn't fatal. At least he was in med bay. She may not be able to perform surgery but at least the first aid she could supply was far superior had it been anywhere else. "Nothing in this world comes for free," answered Eli David. "He wanted those lives saved and so he can pay for them as well."

"You are a monster!" she shouted.

Dr. Levin fell beside her, using gauze to clean the wound in Bridger's chest so that they could see the full extent of the damage. Bridger was already unconscious. It could have been from either shock, pain or blood loss. Dr. Levin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He was beyond pain, which was a blessing. Neither doctor was sure they could stand to listen to a very proud man's moans of pain. However, the fact that he was unconscious was a problem; he was unresponsive and likely dying in front of them.

But David wasn't done yet. "Get up," he ordered.

"What?" asked Westphalen in shock.

"Both of you, get up."

"I will not."

"Then I'll kill this young man here as well, and then the head nurse, and then you and Dr. Levin. Perhaps not you. I'm not sure I could kill a woman, especially one that could be useful," he admitted. "But do get up now. Leave him be. Let him die. As I said, there are costs to saving others. He's paying it now."

* * *

"Special Agent Gibbs, if you have a plan, it's best we be using it now," said Crocker quietly. "I'm not going to let the Cap die in there."

"Neither are we," answered Gibbs. "He's my friend too, in case you've forgotten."

There was a silent stand-off. "All right, what have you got in mind?" asked Crocker.

"He wants me, he gets me," answered Gibbs, and he held up his hand at the sudden influx of opposition. "Listen to me... I'm not going in unarmed either. Follow my lead. I'm going to take out the head of the snake and when chaos erupts in there, you all get in there and take them out. Hopefully Westphalen and Levin's staff know to keep their head down. I know Jimmy will."

"Some plan boss," came DiNozzo's voice.

"You got better?"

"Not really," admitted DiNozzo.

Moments later, Gibbs stepped around the same corner as Bridger. He looked down briefly at the still form of his friend, grinding his teeth at the blood that surrounded him, and the pale, clammy face. That was a full circle. The navy lieutenant commander had dared, personally even, pull a wounded marine gunny from the water and the desert. Now an NCIS Special Agent was about to pull a wounded Navy Captain from a hostage situation.

_Hang on Nathan_, prayed Gibbs. _Just keep breathing_.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Navy Criminal Investigative Service," came the patronising voice of Eli David. "Lead Agent and Controlling Officer of the Major Case Response Team."

"Former Director Eli David of Mossad," returned Gibbs. "Now a terrorist on Nor-Pac's pride and joy. Not a great way to end your career... or your life."

"Who said anything of ending it?" asked Eli.

"How else do you see this ending, Eli? Even if you manage to get back to the launch bay, they will blow you out of the water," answered Gibbs. "And that's if you manage to get out of here. This ship isn't a city full of civilians, only half full of civilians who are now safely out of your reach. All you will see is a ship full of dark blues and khaki. All military trained from various confederations, although mostly from Nor-Pac. And what do you do? You shoot their Captain."

Gibbs took a breath. He wasn't one for words, but when he did talk he made sure every word counted. It was the most he'd ever said in one breath or even in one situation. "And I'm guessing you want us to go peacefully?" asked Eli with a sneer. "Hardly."

"Wasn't expecting you to," admitted Gibbs, as he pulled his sidearm and aimed, pulling the trigger in one fluid motion.

At the same moment Eli brought his up. For a moment, Gibbs was in the past when had also faced off with the son the same way. Only now there was no body as decoy. The others came in behind him, and from the other door.

Gibbs kneeled down, seeing that he had somehow been missed, although barely. He felt a burning pain on the outside of his arm and another on his left leg. Both to the outside and therefore not life threatening. As he had thought, the _seaQuest_ personnel and Jimmy Palmer knew to hit the deck. Eli David had been shot both by Gibbs himself, and then again by another, likely a marine as they came in the second entrance. His men also lay on the floor.

Time returned to normal and, once all were accounted for, the medical personnel came rushing back in, and Gibbs allowed himself a small smile and a nod to Crocker and his people.


	10. Epilogue

A/N: I can't believe this is the ONLY seaQuest/NCIS crossover (so far). Oh well, at least I can claim I did it first, lol. And now we come, finally, to the end as this story ends. I hope everyone enjoyed it, even if there was sometimes a long wait in between chapters. Now to finish my other stuff that I have unfinished, and on to writing some new stuff...

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**

* * *

**Gibbs sat outside of the surgical theater with both Commander Ford and Chief Crocker. Nathan had been in surgery for almost five hours while Dr. Westphalen and Dr. Levin worked tirelessly to save his life. So many of the crew had come and gone to give their respects and well wishes, and Commander Ford had set a course back to the US Navy Yard in DC, one of the only places the _seaQuest_ could actually fit into to dock, even at the underwater docking slips.

They were mere hours out, and already Commander Hitchcock had called down from the bridge to tell him that they were almost ready to begin docking procedures. He had not left yet, still hoping to see Bridger come out of surgery so that he could see with his own eyes that the man still lived.

Lucas came in quietly, nervously and Crocker waved him over. With that, silently, Ford nodded and went to the bridge so that Lucas could have his seat.

Finally, Dr. Westphalen came out, sighed in exhaustion as Crocker gave up his chair for her. "Doctor, how is he?" asked Lucas.

"He's fine," she answered.

The three let out breaths that they hadn't realized they had been holding. "The bullet did alot of damage. It cracked a rib going in and lodged itself in another rib near his back, and nicked his left lung. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, and given the already invasive surgery, remove the bullet. He'll be weak for quite awhile - both from blood loss and from the damaged lung. We did almost lose him a few times, but he's a tough man and a fighter. Long term he might also have permanent issues with that lung, but I'm hoping that it will be minor."

She let that all sink in. "He was lucky it was to the outside of his chest and not the inside," she continued. "Eli's aim wasn't dead spot on, and Nathan moved out of the way as best he could, so it was not straight into his chest but to the side, but still close enough to not be a graze."

Finally Gibbs nodded, "I'll need his medical report to add to our reports so that we can close this case."

"Yes, of course," she sighed. "Thank you for saving us."

Gibbs got up, satisfied to see his friend still breathing when they wheeled him out into the medbay, and walked over. Westphalen nodded to the nursing staff and they let Gibbs sit with him. Nathan still looked ghastly pale and still. "When will he wake up?" asked Crocker.

"Well, he's going to be out of it for awhile due to the anathaesia as well as the other painkillers he will be on for the next bit. We'll have him transferred to a surface hospital as their ICU is far better equipped than our med bay. I don't think he'll be awake for that either," she answered.

* * *

_One week later_

Gibbs walked into the ICU room and was immediately relieved to note that most of the machines that had been monitoring his friend were gone. In fact, they were being wheeled away as he walked in. Nathan looked up and waved him in. He was still quite pale, and still attached to an IV and an nasal oxygen supply, but was far more awake than he had been in days.

"You look better."

"I feel better," answered Nathan. "I didn't think I was walking out of that one."

"Neither did we when we heard Eli shoot you."

"And former Director David...?"

"Dead, same with all his personnel," answered Gibbs, sitting down, but not saying any more.

"I suppose I should be relieved," Nathan leaned back into the pillows tiredly. "And I am. Any man who would throw his own children into danger like pawns in some stupid chess game..."

Nathan went still all of a sudden, struggling to catch his breath. Gibbs was at his side instantly, but he finally relaxed, still breathing heavily and laying limp in the bed, eyes closed. "You press that call button I'll break your fingers," came a very tired and quiet whisper.

"I'd like to see you try," answered Gibbs wryly.

"Maybe later," Bridger yawned, as that little bit had taken what energy he had out of him. "Go back to NCIS, Jethro. I'm not going to be much company shortly."

With a small smiled, Gibbs stood up to leave, tapping the chrome rail as he did so, and as he left, he heard a quiet, "Next time, though, could you bring me a coffee?"

Gibbs laughed all the way back to the NCIS office.

* * *

~ **FIN** ~

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and will review. Your input and cheering on is what keeps a writer doing just that.

And now, to remind people: I have done this out of fun and have not nor will not make any money from this work. I do not own the rights to either seaQuest or NCIS, although I enjoyed seaQuest immensely and I look forward to the upcoming 8th season of NCIS.


End file.
